The present invention relates to a hydraulic damper.
Japanese Utility Model Application First (unexamined) Publication No. 61-148933 discloses a hydraulic damper. This known hydraulic damper comprises an outer tube having an inwardly turned end portion, a cylinder tube disposed in the outer tube and having an axial end, a piston rod disposed in the cylinder tube, a rod guide, and a sealing assembly including a sealing element retainer. Defined between the outer tube and the cylinder tube is a reservoir. The rod guide includes an annular protrusion. The sealing element retainer is interposed between the inwardly turned end portion of the outer tube and the annular protrusion. According to this arrangement, upon application of axial load on the inwardly turned end portion of the outer tube, the sealing element retainer provides a transmission path of force. Specifically, the force is transmitted to the rod guide and then to the cylinder tube. The sealing element has a one-way check sealing lip carried by the sealing element retainer and in sealing contact with a radially extending section of the rod guide disposed inward of the annular protrusion. The rod guide is formed with a passage having one end opening to the reservoir and an opposite end opening at a portion between the annular protrusion and the one-way check sealing lip. In order to increase effectiveness of the seal by the one-way check sealing lip, the sealing element retainer includes a cylindrical axially extending section at which the body of the one-way check sealing lip is securely attached.
An object of the present invention is to improve a hydraulic damper such that a sealing element retainer is not subject to a force upon application of axial load and thus easy to form and manufacture at reduced cost.